vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Puck
|-|Normal= |-|Beast of the End= Summary Puck was an artificial spirit, and one of the four great spirits. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B, likely 6-C via Environmental Destruction Name: Puck Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 421 Classification: Artificial Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Empathic Manipulation (Can read emotions), Flight, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Soul Manipulation (Can freeze souls), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telepathy (Can transmit his thoughts directly into another person's mind), Body Control (Can enlarge himself, and reset his body condition to how it was prior, for instance, if he gets drunk he can reset himself back to before he was drunk), Heat Manipulation, Small Size (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1) as the Beast of the End, Blood Manipulation (With Ice Flowers), Energy Manipulation, Intangibility (Capable of dematerializing), Curse Manipulation (Can detect and remove curses) Attack Potency: Small City level (Via this calculation ) | City level (Just existing in this form causes a snow storm which should be equal to 55.3 Megatons of TNT), likely Island level via Environmental Destruction (Should be comparable to Roswaal's Altemillion) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Roswaal L Mathers) | Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as before), possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 25 (Superior to Wilhelm) Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class Durability: Small City level | City level Stamina: Very High (Fought Roswaal for an entire day and night) Range: Several hundreds of meters | Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: When he was in a contract with Emilia, he would only appear from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shamak:' An ability that allows the user to trap their opponents in an area of darkness that confuses their senses. The targets become unable to sense where they are; however they can still feel the ground and sense what's happening to their body. *'Absolute Zero:' Puck can freeze things to absolute zero temperatures evident by multiple quotes saying he can and the targets quickly falling to pieces under their own weight, after being frozen. He was also able to release Emilia from being frozen at absolute zero by her own power for almost a hundred years, and only someone with equal power to Emilia could unfreeze her. *'Fire Manipulation:' Puck is actually a fire spirit, in his Beast of the End form just existing freezes everything around him as he needs an incredible amount of mana to stay in this form, he forcibly drains it from his surroundings, causing his surroundings to freeze at absolute zero. The longer Puck stays in his Beast of the End form, the more everything freezes and continues to spread until it eventually destroys the entire world. *'Ice Flower:' Puck has demonstrated the ability to plant a seed within someone from which flowers of ice can later bloom. The flowers bloom by feeding off of negative emotions and sucking the host's blood and life force. *'Soul Freeze:' Puck can freeze souls thereby resulting in death. *'Mana Drain:' Puck is capable of draining mana by touch. Key: Normal | Beast of the End Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Fire Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 6